


Nothing Wrong With The Way You Are

by KuroBakura



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boys In Love, Insecurity, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Nudity, Self-Esteem Issues, chubby character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Damien and Kuro were having a fantastic night together in bed but for some reason..it leaves Kuro with some questions that needed to be answered. About himself.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Nothing Wrong With The Way You Are

Kuro and Damien were laying naked in the bed, sweating and trying to catch their breaths. The two men just spent about an hour of their night fucking each other. Not just making love but actually fucking like wild animals. Damien looked over at Kuro with a smile on his face.

”That was _incredible_ , love. Though, having sex with you is always incredible.” Damien spoke up. He noticed that Kuro did not react to what he just told him. Feeling concerned, Damien turned into his side as he kept his eyes on Kuro as Kuro was looking up at the ceiling in their room.

”Something on your mind, dear?” Damien asked him. Kuro looked at him.

”Do you really and truly find me sexually attractive?” Kuro asked back. 

“Yes. I do. Very much. Why do you think that I don’t?” Damien replied and then asked another question. Kuro swallowed before he spoke to Damien.

”It is not that I don’t believe when you say you do because I do believe when you say it. ...I just never really found myself to be attractive like that to anyone. Besides Alex. Though, I was only with him in that way and only with him in general before I met you. I thought after Alex died that no one would ever fell like that about me so in a way, I never really thought it ever again until we started dating. I just think that I am too fat for anyone. When I look I’m the mirror, I just get so disgusted with myself, knowing that it was my fault for gaining so much weight. Even if you are attracted to me, I just can’t make myself believe that I am beautiful. In my eyes.” Kuro answered and explained to his husband. Damien placed a hand onto one of Kuro’s cheek and caressed as he still looked at him.

Kuro was feeling warm all over again and blushing. He could not help how Damien makes him feel. And Damien makes feel happy and good in so many ways.

”Kuro, you _are_ beautiful. Even if you do think so. You do not have to be skinny to be beautiful either. When I fell in love with you, I fell in love with you because of who you are. And to me, you are truly gorgeous on the inside and the outside. For me, I do not care about how much someone weighs or anything like that. I only care about the heart and personality of a person. The outside never truly mattered to me. But, I do like chubby guys. I always have. I also like skinny guys and in between. When I love somebody, I love them as the person they are. Your body does not make me feel any less attracted to you, darling. I never want you to think for one second that my love for you will change because it never will. I love you very much, Kuro. So, so much.” Damien told Kuro. Kuro smiled.

”And I love you so much for who you are, too, Damien. I am just glad that I found someone that accepts me for who I am and does not judge me for being who I am.” Kuro spoke. Damien moves his face closer towards Kuro’s.

”Me, too.” Damien said back to him. Damien suddenly kissed Kuro on the lips. Kuro accepted the kiss. The two of them kissed in the bed for a several seconds before Damien pulled away and placed his forehead against Kuro as he looked at him.

”You make me so happy, Damien. I am so lucky to have you in my life.” Kuro said to Damien.

”I feel the same about you, Kuro. By the way, you also turn me on. Quite a lot in fact.” Damien said back to him as he blushed. Kuro smirked.

”Oh? I do?” Kuro asked him.

”Yes.” Damien replied. Kuro wrapped his arms around Damien and held close to as much as he could when Damien moved his head away from Kuro’s.

”You do the same to me, too, Damien.” Kuro told him. Damien hugged Kuro back and then laid his head on Kuro’s chest.

”Wanna go for round two?” Damien asked.

”Do you wanna be suffocated with a pillow?” Kuro asked back.

”Well...considering that I have a choking kink, my love.” Damien spoke back.

”DAMIEN!” Kuro exclaimed in a flustered tone. Damien giggled for several seconds before calming down and speaking once again to his husband.

”I was just joking about having a round two. Plus, you were like a beast in bed tonight! My body feels like putty in certain places and my ass is so sore.” Damien said to Kuro. Kuro blushed.

”Sorry about that, by the way. I did not mean to go so rough and come inside of you. _Twice_.” Kuro told him.

”Do not worry about that. I quite enjoyed it. I love rough sex. Especially with _you_ , cutie.” Damien said back to him. The two of them stayed in bed for a little bit longer before Kuro went to go get the shower ready for them to take a shower together before going to sleep for the rest of the night. Kuro and Damien made out and washed each other in the shower. Damien was the first one to finish, though and went back into the bedroom while Kuro finished up and dried off. When Kuro stepped out of the bathroom, Damien was already fast asleep on the bed. Kuro chuckled quietly to himself and then walked over to the bed and laid next to Damien. Kuro covered up his husband before he got under the covers himself.

”I love him so much.” Kuro thought to himself. He got comfortable on the bed and turned out the light. Kuro snuggled up next to his husband and gave him a kiss on the forehead before finally falling asleep next to Damien for the rest of the night. He definitely felt better now that he talked to Damien about the feeling that he was having. It felt wonderful to have someone like Damien in his life, who loves him so much. And Damien was lucky to have someone like Kuro who the felt the same about him, too. 

Truly lucky to have each other.

**The End**


End file.
